I'd Lie
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY. Based off Taylor Swift's song, I'd Lie.


**AN: Here's another one-shot to a Taylor Swift song, I'd Lie. It's not on any of her CD's, and if you haven't heard it, I seriously suggest going and listening to it. **

**Disclamier: I do not own anything! At all! So don't sue me!**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
And I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

Seventeen year old Miley Stewart was staring at her best friend as Lilly told her about everything that had happened during her dad's visit.

She smiled as Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I'm never falling in love with anyone, after watching what my mom and dad went through, I don't think I could stand it" Lilly said, and Miley stopped smiling.

She let out a fake laugh.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Miley was sitting with Jake, watching as Lilly and Oliver ran up and down the beach, arguing about something.

"Stop staring, you're going to wear a hole through her head Miley" Jake commented, and Miley took her glass of water and threw it on his face, and he frowned.

"Why?" he asked, and Miley shrugged.

"Why'd Lilly wear that ugly green swimsuit anyway, she knows that it's ugly, she said so herself" Jake then said, and Miley smiled and lifted up her t-shirt, revealing the bikini underneath.

"Cause it's her favorite color" she mumbled.

"Oliver, it's mine!" Lilly's voice yelled, as the two best friends came towards them, and she leaped on Oliver's back, trying to get the t-shirt that Oliver had bought from Rico's from him.

"I bought it!" Oliver screamed, trying to get the girl off of him. "I don't really care!" Lilly yelled, laughing a little as she kept a tight grip on Oliver's shoulders.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

The next day, as Miley entered the Truscott home without knocking, just like she had so many times, she heard yelling.

"I don't care mom, I'm not spending the summer with dad, I can't just leave Miley, Oliver and Jake!" Lilly's voice screamed, and Miley gulped rounded the corner, looking at the family in the living room.

"He just wants a little time with you, why is that so bad?!" Heather yelled back at her daughter, and Miley sighed and shook her head, which made her noticed.

"Miley, let's go upstairs!" Lilly yelled, grabbing Miley's hand and pulled her up the stairs quickly.

Lilly pulled Miley into her room and slammed the door, then turned to face her best friend and gave the best fake smile she could possibly manage.

"Lilly, are you gonna cry?" Miley asked, slightly shocked.

"Naw, don't be dumb, let's watch TV" Lilly replied, sitting down on the bed. Miley stared at her until Lilly looked her way, then quickly turned her attention to the television.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Lilly's older sister Jessie stepped in, a huge smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Lilly asked, her eyebrows raising. Miley smirked a little and tried her hardest to keep her attention on Jessie and not look at Lilly.

"I talked to mom, and she finally gave in about you staying with dad, she said you can stay here" Jessie said, and Lilly jumped up and hugged her sister tightly around the waist, a smile on her face.

"Let's go to the beach and celebrate!" she yelled, grabbing Miley's hand and pulling her downstairs.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

It was around ten at night, and Lilly smiled and stood up from the stool at Rico's, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Lilly, that's sick!" Miley yelled, and Lilly smirked, looked down at her sleeve, then back up at Miley. She jumped forward and wiped her sleeve on Miley's arm.

"EW!" Miley screamed, and Lilly laughed.

"I gotta go home, thanks for the laugh though, I'll talk to you tomorow, ok?" she asked, and Miley wanted to ask her to stay a little longer, but nodded her head.

She watched as Lilly walked away, a small smile on her face.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart_

Later that night, and Miley heard a knock at her window, and hurried to open it.

"What are you doing here at two in the morning Lilly?!" she screamed, and her best friend told her to shut her mouth and climbed into the window, a smile on her face.

"I was bored" she mumbled.

"So you decide to come wake me up at two in the morning, nice Lils, real nice" Miley mumbled, although she hadn't been sleeping at all.

Lilly ignored her comment and walked over to the guitars that were sitting in Miley's room, picking one up and strumming a few cords from Hannah Montana's 'One In A Million'

"I didn't know you could play guitar!" Miley yelled. Lilly smiled up at her.

"It's one of my few secrets" she mumbled, and Miley smiled.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

The next morning, as Miley woke up, she noticed that Lilly was asleep next to her, a small smile on the blonde's face.

Miley smiled and slowly got up, careful not to wake Lilly up. She started towards the bathroom, where she began getting ready for the day, putting a little more effort into it.

"Maybe today my miracle will happen" she mumbled, frowning.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

It was later that afternoon, and Miley and Oliver were sitting alone at a table by Rico's, as Jake and Lilly were off surfing.

Oliver looked over at her, and Miley looked back at him, slightly confused. "May I help you?" she asked, a small smirk forming on her face as Oliver just stared at her.

"Can I ask you something?" he suddenly spoke, and Miley shrugged.

"Are you in love with Lilly?" Oliver then asked, and the question startled Miley so much the the pop she had been drinking dropped out of her hand, landing in the sand.

"Of course not!" she yelled.

Oliver looked hesitant, but nodded his head, turning back as Lilly and Jake ran up to them.

**AN: The end wasn't much good, but it'll work. Ok, this song is really amazing in my mind. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
